<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Your Feet in the Air and Your Head on the Ground by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939346">With Your Feet in the Air and Your Head on the Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Muscles, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Standing Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rather boring strategy meeting with the leaders of Hyrule, Urbosa starts to tease Princess Zelda underneath the table. Once they adjourn, they go back to Zelda's room to indulge in the Hylian's mommy kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Your Feet in the Air and Your Head on the Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Highness! It’s time to wake up!” comes a voice as one of the castle servants knocks upon Zelda’s bedroom door. The Princess groggily opens her eyes and looks out the window. The sun is barely visible over the horizon, and it’s still rather dark outside. She considers ignoring the “alarm” but remembers what her father said the night before.</p><p><i>”Tomorrow, we will be hosting a convention of all five major kingdoms to discuss some political matters. Nothing special, but this will be good practice for the future. You may be young, but you’re still the Princess of Hyrule, so these things are necessary.”</i> King Rhoam’s voice echoes inside her head.</p><p>“I’ll be out shortly,” Zelda slurs to the servant as she swings her feet over the side of the bed. She changes from her comfortable nightgown to her regal dress that she only wears on formal occasions. It’s a bit sung, and the way it accentuates her curves always embarasses her. She glances longingly over to her desk, littered with samples of flora and scribbled notes on the nature of her homeland, and sighs. Looks like she isn’t getting any Hyrule Compendium work done today.</p><p>She opens the door and sees one of the royal family’s maids. She bows hastily when she sees the Princess.</p><p>“Good morning, Your Grace. I’m to escort you to the meeting hall.”</p><p>“Thank you. Shall we?”</p><p>They walk side by side down the hallway, making their way to the lavishly-decorated war room. She sits down at the round table next to her father and examines the empty seats. There are ten seats at the table, eight of which are currently unoccupied.</p><p>“Good morning, Father,” Zelda says.</p><p>“Good morning, Zelda. I know it’s early, so I’m proud of you for sticking through it,” he replies.</p><p>“How long is this going to take?”</p><p>“We should finish around dinnertime with an hour-long lunch break in the middle. We’re going to have a royal feast, so look forward to that!”</p><p>Zelda forces a smile in the king’s direction, but inside she’s screaming. An entire day of research down the drain…</p><p>Gradually, the representatives of the remaining four kingdoms arrive. They all exchange polite greetings, but Zelda can’t help but be overjoyed when she sees Urbosa.</p><p>“Urbosa! It’s been so long!” she shouts, standing up and running into the Gerudo’s arms.</p><p>The muscular woman embraces her, squeezing firmly but making sure she doesn’t use enough force to hurt her.</p><p>“Hello, Princess. It’s so good to see you again,” she says warmly. Zelda likes all of the other leaders of Hyrule, but she’s always felt a special connection with Urbosa. Their bond is similar to that of mother and daughter, and Zelda knows that Urbosa would lay down her life for her sake.</p><p>“Hey! I’m here too!” a whiny voice calls out. Zelda breaks away from Urbosa’s hug and looks around for the source of the voice. She sees a tiny Gerudo standing in Urbosa’s shadow, pouting with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Good morning, Riju. I didn’t forget about you,” the Princess says, picking up the smaller woman and embracing her.</p><p>King Rhoam clears his throat. “Now that all of the <i>introductions</i> are out of the way, let’s begin.”</p><p>Zelda retakes her seat next to her father. Urbosa sits down to her left and Riju fills up the last empty seat. Directly across from her is Mipha, wearing her trademark cute smile, and her big brother, Sidon, who flashes her a toothy grin. Daruk laughs heartily at nothing in particular while his grandson, Yunobo, just awkwardly stays still. Revali is accompanied by a Rito that Zelda has never seen before, and assumes that it’s his advisor.</p><p>The King of Hyrule stands up and folds his hands behind his back. “Alright! Everyone is here! We can begin the meeting!” he shouts.</p><p>He starts to drone on about military strategies, trade, cultural relations, taxes, and a number of other mind-numbingly boring topics. <i>This is the side of royalty that nobody tells you about…</i> Zelda thinks to herself. She looks around at the other leaders. Everyone is voicing their opinions on whatever the King is rambling on about, save for her and two other princesses. Riju is in a losing battle against falling asleep, and honestly, Zelda can’t blame her. Every now and then, her eyes will close, and Urbosa sharply jabs her elbow into her side, jolting her back to consciousness. Mipha smiles and nods along with the conversation, speaking only when spoken to, but Zelda can tell by the look in her eyes that she’d rather be anywhere else in Hyrule than in that seat.</p><p>Suddenly, the Princess feels something touching her leg. She sneaks a glance under the table and sees one of Urbosa’s muscular, tan calves rubbing up against her dress. She looks up at the Gerudo woman’s face. She’s wearing a determined expression, giving the facade of being completely absorbed in the meeting. Her chin is resting atop her folded hands, listening intently to what her peers have to say.</p><p>Thought race through Zelda’s head. Why is Urbosa doing this? Is she trying to flirt with her? Isn’t that...inappropriate, especially at a time like this? The Princess can’t deny that she has had some embarrassing dreams and fantasies about the powerful Gerudo woman, but she knows that they’re wrong! Urbosa is like a mother to her, with her kind demeanor, unbreaking spirit, supple breasts…</p><p>She shakes her head, trying to get such lewd thoughts out of her. Whenever there’s a break in the conversation, Urbosa glances down at Zelda, her blue-painted lips curling into a slight smile. Once she knows that the Princess saw, she turns back and rejoins the conversation.</p><p>“The Yiga Clan still threatens Gerudo Village. We’re a tribe of powerful warriors, but their sheer numbers will prove to be too much if they launch an all-out attack,” Urbosa says, raising her voice a few notches. As she speaks, Zelda hears an incredibly faint <i>*thunk!*</i>, like a pin dropping. Suddenly, something warm snakes its way past the hem of her dress and is now touching her bare calves. She sneaks a glance under the table and sees that the culprit is Urbosa’s foot, and that the strange noise was her high heel falling to the ground. “We are requesting that a battalion of Hylian soldiers be mobilized to Gerudo Village to help defend it. Female ones, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Her voice is completely calm as she negotiates with the Hylian council. The only way someone would notice if something is wrong is if they looked under the table and saw Urbosa’s bare leg underneath Zelda’s dress.</p><p>“Understood. A unit will be dispatched immediately,” King Rhoam says dutifully.</p><p>“Wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p>The Gerudo woman’s foot glides up and down the Princess’s calf. It’s rough and calloused, likely from her long walks in the desert sands, but still feels wonderful as it scrapes along Zelda’s flawless skin. She reaches down and places her hand on top of Zelda’s, which are resting atop her thigh. She locks her fingers around the Princess’s without slowing down her foot’s stroking. Her hands are warm and unbelievably soft, contrasting sharply with the cold metal of the rings on each of her fingers. The coarse texture of her foot is the exact opposite of the velvety softness of her hands. Zelda fights to not blush as Urbosa pours physical affection onto her body.</p><p>Her expression unchanging, Urbosa slowly guides Zelda’s hand to the right, inching it closer and closer to her crotch. Once she reaches the valley in between her plush thighs, she starts to push down, forcing Zelda’s hand to brush up against her panties, separated only by her silken dress. She tries to suppress an expression of shock from coming across her face. She can’t believe that Urbosa is just sitting there, wearing a guise of being completely oblivious to what she’s doing.</p><p>The Gerudo woman presses down firmly. Zelda tries to fight back, but it’s futile. Urbosa is simply too strong for her to overcome. Realizing that her efforts are useless, she stops resisting and just lets the older woman take control. Urbosa starts rubbing the Princess up and down, using her fingers as toys. She gauges how close she is to her clit by the reactions she makes and how hard they are for her to hide. After a few minutes of searching, the Gerudo glides Zelda’s fingers over her bud, causing her to quickly cover her mouth with her free hand. The Hylian woman pretends to sneeze, trying to conceal a moan. Urbosa smiles ever so slightly and forces Zelda’s dainty fingers down as deep as they will go. The Gerudo raises her voice again, hiding the Princess’s distinctly lewd sounds.</p><p>Once the pleasure subsides, Zelda releases the grip on her mouth and swallows. <i>I just had an orgasm in front of the leaders of Hyrule...In front of my father…</i></p><p>Urbosa moves her hand back up to the top of the table, acting as if nothing happened. She untwines her leg from Zelda’s and places her foot back inside of her shoe. A shiver shoots up Zelda’s spine as she reels from her orgasm.</p><p>Directly across from them, Mipha’s eyes are wide with curiosity and desire. She saw the whole thing and is now fidgeting awkwardly in her seat, trying to quell her own arousal. Urbosa grins and puts her finger up to her blue lips. The Zora nods eagerly, wordlessly promising to keep Zelda’s most embarrassing secret to herself. Looks like she’s going to have fun dreams tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Hours pass talking about nothing at all. After the shock of her extremely perverted act passes, Zelda finds herself desperately wishing it would happen again, just to pass the time. Finally, her father stands up when he sees a break in the discussion.</p><p>“I think it’s about time we took a break, eh? Let’s split up for an hour. Go and eat, stretch your legs, whatever,” he booms. “Meeting adjourned!”</p><p>Zelda walks at a brisk pace to her room and collapses on the bed. She was planning on using this time to get some work done, but she’s so tired from her early awakening that she feels the overwhelming need to just go back to sleep.</p><p>She kicks off her shoes and closes her eyes, not bothering to undo any of her other clothes. Just as she feels like she’s about to pass out, she hears a knock upon her bedroom door.</p><p>“Not right now, I’m busy,” she says groggily.</p><p>The door hinge squeaks and she hears footsteps on her marble floor, indicating that whoever is there ignored her and just barged in anyways. She opens her eyes and jolts awake.</p><p>“Hey! Entering a lady’s room without permission is uncouth! What if I was getting dressed?!” she shouts, expecting it to be some servant.</p><p>However, it’s not a servant. Her eyes widen and her mouth clams up when she sees the towering figure of Urbosa standing in her doorway, arms crossed.</p><p>“And would it have been a problem if I saw you getting dressed?” she says teasingly.</p><p>“U-Urbosa! I didn’t realize it was you. Come in, come in,” she says sheepishly, scooting over and patting the bed next to her.</p><p>The Gerudo accepts her invitation and walks over to her bed. She takes big, dramatic steps, purposefully highlighting her muscular hips and ass. She leans down and places her hands underneath Zelda’s armpits, lifting her up.</p><p>“U-Urbosa! What are you do-”</p><p>But she’s interrupted by the older woman’s blue lips sealing around her own. She lets out a surprised sound, muffled by Urbosa’s mouth. The Gerudo’s emerald green eyes pierces into her, using her own shimmering jades as windows to her soul. Her pillowy lips squish against Zelda’s thin mouth as she slithers her bright pink tongue into her mouth. Immediately, their tongues start to wrestle. Urbosa pins Zelda’s within seconds, further cementing that she is in control. The Princess doesn’t even try to fight back and just lets her lover exercise her power as she gazes lustily into her unblinking eyes.</p><p><i>You belong to me,</i> Urbosa communicates wordlessly with her gaze. The Hylian woman nods meekly, accepting her new position as a Gerudo fucktoy.</p><p>Urbosa pulls her head away from Zelda’s, leaving a watery blue mark on her lips. “Spread your legs,” she commands. Zelda has no choice but to comply and lifts her legs as far as she can, exposing her soaking panties to the cold air of Hyrule Castle.</p><p>With almost no effort, tosses the Princess up into the air. She squeals and holds her dress down, trying to maintain some modicum of humility.</p><p>“Eek! Urbosa! This is scary!”</p><p>She flies straight upward, the points of her elfin ears grazing past the cement ceiling. She looks down to see the Gerudo staring back at her with open arms. Once she reaches the peak of her parabola, she pauses for a brief moment before soaring back down at the same speed. She braces herself, expecting to hit the ground and break her legs, but is very surprised when she feels Urbosa’s strong hands grip her ankles. She screams as the momentum of the fall carries the rest of her body towards the ground. The Gerudo’s grip tightens as her feet are suspended in midair, effectively flipping the Princess upside-down. Zelda knew that Urbosa was strong, but the fact that she’s able to support her entire body weight by just her feet is beyond impressive.</p><p>The Princess’s body swings back and forth like a pendulum as the hem of her dress falls down to her breasts. Her legs are exposed, protected only by a pair of blue high heels and golden cotton panties. Her braided blonde locks fall down as well, bunching up on the ground beneath her and leaving the very tips of her ears are visible through the sea of hair.</p><p>Once the bottom half of her dress covers the top half, Urbosa lifts Zelda’s body up and tightly grips the Princess’s meaty thighs. She hoists her body up until her crotch is level with her mouth. The Gerudo woman leans forward and bites down Zelda’s panties with her teeth. Zelda eeps as Urbosa pulls her head back, lifting the Princess’s underwear to the midpoint of her thighs. Her eyes widen when she sees Zelda’s royal pussy, perfectly shaven save for a blonde triangle directly above her clit. She has to exercise monk-like self control to not just bury her face in the Princess’s virgin cunt and go to town, but she resists.</p><p>“Strip me. Now!” she barks.</p><p>Zelda reaches forward and fumbles around the waistline of Urbosa’s loincloth. She tries her best to avert her gaze from the Gerudo’s toned six pack as she awkwardly flounders her hands around, feeling for some way to loosen Urbosa’s clothes. Finally, she finds a tiny clasp and undoes it, causing the older woman’s loincloth to fall to the ground. The metal rim of her clothes makes a loud <i>*crash!*</i> as it lands. She isn’t wearing any panties, so her mature pussy is completely exposed within seconds, along with her cherry-red bush.</p><p>“Good, good, now lick!” Urbosa commands, both to the Princess and herself.</p><p>The two women lean their necks forward. Urbosa immediately starts to lap at the creamy skin of Zelda’s cunt with practiced motions. Urbosa is highly respected as the best pussy eater in all of Gerudo village, which is no small feat for a town populated only by women. Her eyes dart back and forth from the Princess’s meaty thighs, plush buttcheeks and winking asshole as she traces her tongue along the puffy lips of her pussy. Her head is perfectly framed by the top of Zelda’s golden panties. Urbosa plunges her tongue inside of the Princess’s pussy, tracing circles around the warm flesh of her walls and drinking up her salty precum.</p><p>The Hylian woman moans as she gingerly sticks her tongue out and tastes the outside of Urbosa’s tanned mound. It has an addictively sweet flavor, and Zelda starts to rapidly lick her pussy to try and get more of it. While she’s not nearly as skilled as Urbosa in the realm of oral pleasure, she more than makes up for it in enthusiasm. Her nose is buried in Urbosa’s taint, drowning her sinuses in the Gerudo’s heady feminine musk.</p><p>Zelda moans and her feet flail around uncontrollably as she orgasms, nearly hitting Urbosa in the back of her head. The Gerudo greedily guzzles down Zelda’s clear cum before it can slide down her belly and stain her dress. The Princess unintentionally speeds up her licking, causing Urbosa to have an orgasm of her own.</p><p>Once their combined pleasure subsides, Urbosa tosses Zelda’s body onto the bed and collapses next to her.</p><p>“Urbosa...You…” the Princess starts breathily, but is interrupted when her partner touches a blue painted finger to her lips.</p><p>“You did fantastic, Your Majesty. Much better than I expected,” the Gerudo whispers warmly. She wraps her arms around Zelda and pulls her in for a hug. While the Princess’s blonde head is buried in her chest, Urbosa turns her neck towards the door. It’s open a crack, and a bright yellow eye is peeking inside. On the other side, Mipha is watching intently, idly rubbing her fishy clit as she watches the scene unfold before her eyes. Just like she did during the meeting, Urbosa silently shushes her. The Zora nods eagerly and leans her head in closer, eyes filled with voyeuristic delight.</p><p>“Um...Urbosa? Can I ask you something?” Zelda says meekly, pulling out of the Gerudo’s embrace.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Now that everything's out in the open, would you mind if I share an...embarrassing fantasy with you?” she asks softly, swallowing when she gets to the word “embarrassing”.</p><p>Urbosa smiles. “I would love to hear it.”</p><p>“Okay, just...don’t laugh.” She takes a deep breath in and exhales. “I’ve always looked up to you as a mother. And...I just...I want you to treat me like I’m a child!”</p><p>“Oh? Is that all?” Urbosa says, smiling and crossing her arms.</p><p>“Y-Yes! I mean, if it’s not too strange…”</p><p>Zelda looks up at the older woman and sees her reaching around behind her and undoing the clasps on her bra. She discards the ornately-decorated piece of clothing on top of her panties, leaving her almost completely naked.</p><p>“Well then, come here. Mommy thinks you deserve some love.”</p><p>The Princess’s eyes widen in delight. Her dark brown nipples are completely erect, just begging for her to suck on them. As if in a trance, she leans forwards and locks her mouth around one of them. Urbosa smiles.</p><p>“There. Is that better?”</p><p>Zelda nods feverishly, sucking down harder. The Gerudo slowly runs her fingers through the Hylian’s hair, flattening her ears as she brushes past them. A warm feeling of pure, unfiltered joy spreads through her body as she sinks deeper into Urbosa’s motherly embrace.</p><p>“Your hair is so soft, Princess. It fits your royal status perfectly.”</p><p>The words aren’t empty compliments, no, she feels every ounce of affection that Urbosa pumped into them as they melt against her ears.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Mipha clasps a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as she squirts out a load of saltwater cum. It pools underneath the door, and she prays to the goddess Hylia that Zelda doesn’t notice.</p><p>She sucks for so long, time feels like a fluid construct. Maybe minutes had gone by, maybe hours, but either way, Zelda only cares for one thing: sucking on her Gerudo girlfriend’s breasts. Every now and then, Urbosa pulls her chest back and guides Zelda’s mouth to the opposite nipple. She whines like a petulant child whenever her mouth isn’t being filled by the Gerudo’s feminine flesh, but quickly shuts up as soon as another nipple is in reach.</p><p>“We must be getting back soon,” Urbosa whispers after what feels like a long time. </p><p>“Just...a little more…” Zelda says needily, pulling her head off of her lover’s breast and putting it back on as soon as she’s done speaking.</p><p>“We don’t have the time, Princess. We can continue this tonight, after the meeting.”</p><p>The Hylian woman pouts, but understands. If they were to continue, her father would no doubt send someone to look for her, and there would be no turning back then.</p><p>Urbosa stands up and slides her clothes back on. Mipha takes this as her cue to fix her own garments and flee the scene, dashing back to the war room as quickly as possible. Once the Gerudo is all dressed, she escorts Zelda back to where they came, both anxiously anticipating the night ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was voted on by my Twitter followers for Pride Month. Obviously Pride Month is over, but if you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>